Although the prostate cancer (CaP) incidence rates in the overall US population has declined in recent years, mortality from CaP is two to three times greater among Black men compared to White men. To date the disparate incidence of CaP in Black men in the US compared to their Caucasian counterparts is poorly understood. Of further concern is the growing literature on the burden of CaP among other Black men in the Caribbean, the United Kingdom and West Africa. Although Black men may share a common genetic risk locus contributing to the higher incidence of CaP, the etiology of the variability in risk observed among Black men living in varying environments and cultures highlights the strong and evolving knowledge of the contribution of behavioral factors that may modify these biological risk factors. Our preliminary observations and that of others point to the fact that it s important for us to study the behavioral, environmental and genetic determinants of CaP among Black men using common methodologies and uniform instruments. Global collaborations among CaP scientists, clinicians and advocates are thus important to understand CaP etiology and develop interventions that will effectively address CaP disparities. In 2010, the 1st biennial conference on The Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men was held in Jacksonville Florida, August 27 -29, 2010. Supported by the National Cancer Institute (R13 CA144439), the first conference was an overwhelming success. To continue to develop and maintain our global community of practice, the objective of this conference grant application is to bring CaP scientists, clinicians, survivors, and advocates together to share cross cutting CaP research issues and develop the next research priorities to achieve prostate health equity globally. The 2nd biennial conference will be held in The Bahamas from Nov 1 - 4, 2012. The theme for the 2012 conference is The Global Burden of Prostate Cancer: Economic, Clinical and Humanistic Outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2nd Biennial conference on The Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men is proposed to bring CaP scientists, clinicians, survivors, and advocates together to share cross cutting CaP research issues and develop the next research priorities to achieve prostate health equity globally.